1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory and its manufacturing method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible non-volatile memory and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory devices can be distinguished into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices, in which the volatile memory devices can be further categorized into DRAM (dynamic random access memory) and SRAM (static random access memory). These memory devices are widely used due to their high access speed. On of the most popular non-volatile memory device is flash memory. However, the shortcomings of the flash memory devices such as high operating voltage, slow rewriting speed, and limited number of rewrites make them unreliable. Further, due to the smaller size of the devices, the gate oxide layer of the flash memory devices becomes thinner and causes larger leakage current. Recently, the resistive non-volatile memory devices gains attention because of their advantages of simple structure, low operating voltage, fast rewriting speed, high applicability to multi-bit applications, good endurance of read/write, small size, non-destructive read operation and low cost.
In recent years, the development of the resistive non-volatile memory devices is considered as the best candidate for high-density device in the next generation. The common structure used by the resistive non-volatile memory devices is MIM (metal layer/intrinsic layer/metal layer). An external bias voltage is used to modify the resistance of the devices to perform the read and the write operations such that the devices can switch between a high resistance state and a low resistance state corresponding to the states of “0” and “1” of the digital signal. The resistive switching layer formed by the metal oxide is the most important and the most studied part of the resistive non-volatile memory devices. However, flexible electronic devices gain more and more popularity. The material and the design of the resistive non-volatile memory devices have to be well selected and well-designed in order to make the resistive switching layer have a good endurance under the circumstances of frequent switches between different resistance states and frequent bending of the devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a flexible non-volatile memory and a manufacturing method of the same to accomplish the